


Colors

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Character, Blindness, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun starts the day in black but ends with the ivory of Kyungsoo's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this begun as a drabble/roleplay adaption from something I was writing for another but I really liked it despite it being short. I'm considering writing more drabbles/oneshots of this au.

 

 

 

The day is cool - it’s the beginning of Autumn and Baekhyun really hates winter. It makes traveling hard and considering he has trouble with it even on normally nice days it’s disastrously when there is a thin layer of ice or snow that Baekhyun cannot foresee. His slim fingers wrap around the firm leash around Dubu’s neck trusting his Golden Retriever to guide him in one piece as he always had. Dressing himself and basic grooming wasn’t too hard on his own. Occasionally his brother would come to stock him up on new clothing or essentials that were problematic if Baekhyun bought them blindly, he was told his clothing was all monochromatic making it easy to match so he wouldn’t ever look silly. Baekhyun doesn’t grasp color other than in theory but trusts his brother to not let him look foolish.

 

Traveling isn’t hard if he pays attention. Most stop lights read back the street name when they indicate it’s safe to cross so it’s a simple game of memorization to get where he needs to go until Dubu is trained to take him to those places. Usually even if Dubu knows where he wants to go, Baekhyun keeps track of the streets and distance walked just in case.

 

It’s how he ends up at the cafe, that day when he reaches it after Dubu barks estatically. The benefit of being handicapped was being able to take his dog everywhere - even if the place doesn’t allow pets. Baekhyun opens the shop door taking small steps in as he extends his walking stick so he can make sure he doesn’t go plummeting into someone. Careful taps and his trusty dog guiding him, he finds an empty table as he slides off his coat, and sinks down into the sit gesturing for Dubu to sit. “Lay down boy.” He says and hears the whine of compliance as he keeps his leash by his hands on the table by the walking stick once he folds it back up at the bendable joints. Truthfully, Baekhyun might like coffee but he was more in like with the sound of the waiter's laughter. Deep, soft but reassuring with a indescribable undertone that made Baekhyun hear it again - the biggest determining factor of his return was the waiter treating him as if Baekhyun wasn’t blind. It was hard to find people indifferent or subtle.

 

He knew he made people feel awkward. It’s why he wore ridiculous sunglasses everywhere he went to avoid making anyone uncomfortable. But people failed to realize he got uncomfortable as well when it’s pointed out too much. Yes, he’s blind. No, he’s not incapable. He absolutely hates the question ‘do you wish you could see?’ because he’s never seen a day in his life. How can he compare this darkness to anything else? Yes, he would. Just to make life easier. But there are some things he’s learned being sightless. Like the footsteps coming towards him, light in step like someone walking too much on their toes, and the rumble of voices around him of other customers - he might not traditionally see in color but for him, Kyungsoo’s voice was a blinding vibrant white.

 

 


End file.
